The invention concerns a pipe for a conveying line for conveying bulk material, comprising an inner pipe that is surrounded at a spacing by an exterior pipe and comprising at least one spacer which is arranged in an annular space between the inner pipe and the exterior pipe and centers the two pipes relative to each other.
The invention concerns moreover a device for leakage monitoring in a conveying line that is assembled of pipes, in particular as described above, comprising at least one inner pipe that is surrounded with formation of an annular space by at least one exterior pipe.
Conveying lines are known which are comprised of an inner pipe and an exterior pipe surrounding the former at a spacing. The annular space between the two pipes is filled with plastic material in order to separate the inner pipe acoustically from the exterior pipe (DE 42 07 029 A1).
In another known conveying line (DE 1 072 946), the annular space between the inner pipe and the exterior pipe is filled with a filling material in which the spacers in the form of steel tapes are embedded. The steel tapes serve for centering the exterior pipe relative to the inner pipe.
In conveying lines for fluids (DE 10 2008 021 201 A1), the annular space between the inner pipe and the exterior pipe is filled with an insulating material in order to keep the heat loss of the fluid along the transport path of the fluid as minimal as possible.
The invention has the object to design the pipe of the aforementioned kind and the device of the aforementioned kind in such a way that in use the conveying line assembled of the pipes has a relatively minimal noise level. In this context, possible leakage in the conveying line should be detectable in a simple and reliable way.